


It Only Takes a Gentle Twist

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [24]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Mike celebrate in style </p><p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Only Takes a Gentle Twist

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Anyone; watch where you're pointing that thing!  
> (bonus points if it's not a gun (or a penis))

A droplet of liquid slithered down the side as Robert O'Connor grasped it firmly between both hands, his thumbs pressing up against the bulbous tip.   
  
“Not too hard, it only takes a gentle twist.” Mike Faber warned  
  
“This isn’t my first time.” Robert snapped defensively.   
  
“Watch where you’re pointing that thing!”   
  
Robert’s fingers twisted, pushing up again, this time a little more firmly. The release was sudden and more forceful than he’d expected. Liquid spilled over his hands. He dropped his mouth to suck it up, lapping at the precious liquid.   
  
Mike nudged him. “Save some for me.” He said holding out two crystal champagne flutes. 

Robert poured them each a glass. 


End file.
